Feud
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: CollinsMaureen friendship fic. Collins and Maureen get into a fight, will they ever become best friends again? dun dun dun! Humor with a touch of Drama. Canon couples, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The entire gang was lying around the loft being their usual lazily selves; Roger and Collins were discussing something, Mark was putting together a film, and Maureen was half asleep with her head resting on Joanne's lap, while the lawyer played with her hair, as she talked with Mimi and Angel about nothing important.

Collins stood up after he finished his conversation with Roger, now walking over to join the girls in the living room. On his way over he stopped so he could playfully tickle Maureen's feet that were dangling over the edge of the couch.

"Don't." Maureen huffed as she curled her feet under her.

Collins chuckled as he took a seat on the arm rest of the chair Angel was sitting on. "I'm just playing around, relax."

Maureen sighed. "Well I'm not in a playful mood."

Collins grunted at the attitude Maureen was giving off. "No shit."

Maureen rolled her eyes, and then reached up so she could pull Joanne down for a quick kiss.

"Is it that time of the month again?" Collins asked in a teasing tone.

Maureen pulled away from Joanne and glared towards Collins. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Maureen." Joanne said in a warning tone.

Collins got up, giving Joanne an 'I know how to handle this look' he then hovered over Maureen, and began tickling her.

"Collins!" Maureen shouted through laughter.

"Is someone in a bad mood?" Collins teased in a baby voice, as he tickled her some more.

Maureen laughed while she tried to grab his hands. "That tickles!"

"That's the point." Collins chuckled.

"I'm going to pee my pants!" Maureen shouted.

"I'm going to laugh!" Collins shouted back.

"Dude let her go." Roger said with a smirk. "Remember the last time you tickled her, she threw up."

"Ew." Mimi and Angel both said at the same time, as they moved away from the laughing brunette.

Mark walked over with his camera, zooming in on the tickle fight. "That's because she was wasted when he was doing it."

"Pookie!" Maureen cried out, "Make him stop."

Joanne kissed the top of Maureen's forehead, pulling away with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry honeybear I like to see you squirm, it's kind of a turn on."

"Joanne!" Mimi said surprised by her words.

Joanne shrugged smiling towards the dancer, who had a smile on her face.

"Collins please!" Maureen said. "I'll kill you!"

"I also love to see her beg." Joanne added with a wink.

Collins laughed at Maureen's pleading. "I'm already dieing, so it doesn't matter."

"I'll kill Angel!" Maureen shouted.

Collins suddenly stopped, with a smile on his face. "No one will be killing my honey."

Maureen smirked. "Well you better stop me then!"

Before Collins had any idea what was going on, Maureen knocked him to the ground, and captured Angel.

"Maureen." Angel said with a hint of laughter. "You're not really going to kill me are you?"

Maureen shrugged, and pulled Angel close. "You'll have to wait and see."

Mimi jumped up and down with excitement. "Somebody capture me!"

Roger smirked at his overly excited girlfriend, so he scooped her up bridal style, and rewarded her with a long, over dramatic kiss.

"That was dramatic." Mark said. "That's something Maureen would do."

Angel sighed, as Maureen brought her hands behind her back. "And capturing me isn't dramatic?"

Mark bobbed his head, as he filmed Collins pull himself up off the floor, and charge after Maureen. In turn Maureen gently tossed Angel on the couch next to Joanne, and slipped away from Collins strong arms.

After about two minutes Collins finally got hold of Maureen, and lifted her over his shoulder.

Angel smirked towards Joanne. "Aren't our lovers so mature?" She sarcastically asked.

Joanne grinned. "Very."

"Collins put me down." Maureen demanded, as she hung over her shoulder, with her messy brown curls swinging everywhere.

"Are you in a better mood?" Collins asked.

"Yes." Maureen answered.

"Okay." Collins said, as he roughly tossed her on a chair.

"Hey." Maureen said in a hurt tone. "Watch it; I'm a tiny little woman!"

"More like a tiny dramatic woman." Collins corrected her.

Maureen pouted as she checked herself over, making sure her clothes were proper.

"You know," Collins began as he sat down next to Angel, snuggling her. "One day your lips are going to stay pouted."

Maureen just glared at Collins as she stood up, to go sit on Joanne's lap. On her way over to Joanne, she spotted a hole in her shirt. "Oh my god! Collins look what you did!"

Collins looked at the hole on her shirt. "How do you know I did it?"

Maureen placed her hands on her hips. "Were you not the one just fighting me?"

"I wasn't fighting, I was tickling." Collins stated.

"So you admit it?" Maureen asked. "You put a hole in my shirt?"

"Mo I didn't put a hole in your shirt." Collins said sternly.

Maureen showed Collins the hole again. "I beg to differ!"

"Oh come here." Joanne said as she pulled Maureen on her lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Man Mo, you can be such the drama queen sometimes." Collins said.

"Enough with the drama queen shit." Maureen said in an angry tone. "I'm sick of it."

"Whoa." Collins said.

Maureen angrily stood up. "I'm sick you Collins!"

"Mo, what the hell?" Collins asked a little hurt. "I thought we were having fun?"

Maureen shrugged as she headed for the door. "You were having fun! Not me."

"Mo!" Collins called out. "BFFL best friends for life."

Maureen put on her shoes, and slid the loft door open, while Mark filmed the whole thing. "No Collins! BFFN…best friends for NEVER!"

Before anyone could say or do anything Maureen left the loft, and headed home.

"What the hell?" Collins asked.

"She was clearly have a bad mood day." Angel said, while giving Collins a tender kiss on the cheek.

Before anything else was said, the door slid open and Maureen came intruding in to grab Joanne's hand.

"Joanne why didn't you come with me?" Maureen whined as she dragged her towards the door. "Thanks for ruining my exit!"

Joanne mouthed the words sorry to the rest of the group, as she let Maureen pull her back to their apartment.

Everyone else sat around flabbergasted at what just took place.

Mark set his camera down. "Man that really sucks."

Collins nodded. "I know Maureen and I never get into fights."

Mark shook his head. "No…my battery died just as she was throwing that tantrum, so I got none of that on film."

"It's okay sweetie." Angel said while pulling Collins in for a kiss. "You two will make up…its just stupid high school drama."

Mimi and Roger finally rejoined the group, after making out since they started. "Where did Mo and Jo go?"

Mark rolled his eyes at the couple.

Collins then stood up pulling Angel up with her. "I don't want to talk about it."

Soon after an upset Collins and a supportive Angel left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm trying out a Collins/Maureen friendship thing...even though it is about them getting into a fight...it will be mostly humor, with a tad bit of drama...I mean you can't have a fight without the drama...**

**I don't own anything that has to do with Rent**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maureen walked into the apartment angrily throwing her purse down, and whipping her coat on the floor. Joanne slowly followed, keeping a safe distance incase an item decided to hit her in the face.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out in a calming voice.

Maureen however ignored her and went storming in to the living, furiously plopping herself on the couch.

Joanne slowly walked into the room, eyeing the sulking diva. "Maureen…don't you think you are over reacting just a little?"

Maureen glared up towards Joanne, giving her the deadliest of all glares. "You would take his side."

Joanne rolled her eyes as she sauntered over to the coffee table, sitting down in front Maureen, and placing her hands on the drama queen's thighs. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I just think you kind of blew up over nothing. Is there something else bothering you?"

Maureen crossed her arms over her chest, and sunk into the couch, while she stared towards some unknown corner of the room. "Sometimes I get a little hurt when people call me a drama queen every single day…plus he ripped my favorite shirt!"

"Well honeybear, don't you think you acted like a drama queen tonight?"

"That's not the point Joanne!" Maureen shouted now making eye contact with the lawyer. "The point is that Collins pissed me off, and I don't want to talk to him for a while!"

Joanne sighed at the unreasonable response. "But he's your best friend!"

"Is there some forbidden rule where you can't get into a fight with your best friend? Me and you are best friends, and we get into fights…because you start them…" Maureen stated mumbling the last line.

Joanne sat there shocked by the words, a small smile tugging on her lips. "You think of us as best friends?"

"Yeah." Maureen nodded as if it was even a question. "Don't you?"

Joanne shrugged. "Well I knew we were something more, I just didn't think you thought of us as best friends, I always thought I was just the girlfriend."

Maureen let a tiny smirk hit her lips, letting a teeny tiny bit of her bad mood to slip away. "Well I tell you everything don't I? You are also always there when I need you, like right now when my other best friend is being a total ass-hole." She then leaned in and placed a small kiss on Joanne's lips. "You can have more then one best friend you know…and what makes it even better, is that I get to date you, and you can fulfill me in ways, that no one else can."

Joanne smirked pushing Maureen back onto the couch, connecting their lips together. If she couldn't talk this bad mood over with Maureen, it was worth trying to push it aside with sex. Who knows maybe she would even forget the whole thing the next day.

Angel walked into the apartment with a sad Collins following behind her.

"What did I do?" Collins asked while wrapping his arm around Angel from behind.

Angel sighed at the touch, leaning back to get the full warmth of it. "I don't know, but I'm sure she was just having a rough day. She was probably just letting her feelings out on you. I bet you she would have done the same thing to Joanne, if you haven't provoked it first."

Collins pulled away from Angel with a confused expression. "I provoked it?"

Angel frowned at the sudden loss of warm arms, and the way Collins was acting. "Sweetie…I'm not saying it was your fault, I'm just saying that Maureen was just being Maureen. I bet you she will forget about the whole thing tomorrow."

Collins softened his expression. "You really think so?"

Angel nodded and held out her arms, so Collins would gather her into a hug. "I know so."

Collins kissed Angel on the cheek, and then pulled her close. "I'm not to sure; I've known Maureen for quite sometime it takes her awhile to get over things. That's how she got the title of a drama queen."

Angel sighed as she began pushing Collins towards the bedroom. "Well how about we go to bed, and deal with it tomorrow?"

"I guess." Collins said unsurely, as he followed Angel to the bedroom. "It's just Maureen and I haven't ever gotten into a fight…ever."

Angel walked around the room, pulling off his wig, while changing into pajamas. Collins did the same, and was ready first, so he climbed into bed, and sat up so he could talk to Angel.

"Maybe you two were due for one." Angel said while climbing into bed next to Collins.

Collins chuckled. "I don't think it really works that way."

"It's a crazy world." Angel said as he leaned in to kiss Collins. "Maureen was having a crazy night."

After gazing at Angel's lips for a second, Collins decided to push the Maureen issue aside, and pull Angel closer, causing them to start a heated lip lock.

"I love you Ang." Collins said while pulling away. "You always know what to do, to make me feel better."

"I love you too!" Angel replied, bringing their lips back together for another passionate kiss.

Soon after everyone was asleep, all thoughts of the fight pushed aside for the night, as dreamland took over their thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Collins was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, while Angel and Mimi sorted out some clothes. Collins sighed loudly as he went another round through the channels, Angel eyed him then eyed Mimi, Mimi shrugged not knowing what to do, so Angel walked over and joined Collins on the couch.

"Honey what's wrong?" Angel asked, while placing a hand on Collins thigh.

Collins kept his eyes on the TV, almost hypnotized by it. "I'm bored."

Angel kissed Collins on the cheek, while he gently rubbed his hand up and down Collins thigh. "Give her a call."

Collins quickly turned his attention to Angel. "You think?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, maybe she is over it, and is to scared to call you."

Collins chuckled. "Maureen isn't scared of anything."

"She also doesn't like given in either." Mimi stated while folding an article of clothing. "Maybe if you make the first move, she'll talk to you."

Collins eyed Mimi, and then went back to Angel. "What would you two do, if you were in a fight?"

"We'd both be trying to call each other." Mimi said.

Angel smiled. "Then we would cry, and apologize for fighting in the first place."

"Well Maureen doesn't cry." Collins said while he reached for the phone. "But I'll give it a shot."

Angel placed a small kiss on Collins lips, before standing up to join Mimi, leaving a nervous Collins to call Maureen.

After about two rings Joanne picked up, they talked for a few minutes, first about work, and other random things. Then Collins finally asked for Maureen, but Joanne told him, that she didn't want to talk to him.

Joanne sighed. "Just give her time…you know how she gets."

Collins nodded. "Yeah thanks, um I'll talk to you later okay?"

"I'll try and talk to her. Bye." Joanne said, before hanging up the phone.

Angel and Mimi focused on Collins, waiting for a reaction. Collins stood up and began walking to the bedroom. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Maureen." Joanne said as she entered the bedroom, where Maureen was curled up in bed, watching TV. "Why don't you want to talk to him?"

Maureen shrugged. "I just don't."

"You're acting dumb." Joanne said as she left the bedroom.

Maureen just shrugged it off, closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

The next day Maureen was scanning the paper, when she came across an article, about a protest taking place in the next few days.

"Pookie look!" Maureen shouted with joy, while pointing to the article.

Joanne came by to look as Maureen hopped out of her chair, and over to the phone.

"I have to call Collins…" Her excitement dropped at the sound of his name, she then slowly put the phone back down. "Never mind…"

"Call him." Joanne suggested. "He'll want to go."

"No." Maureen replied. "Can you go with me?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Maureen I'm not going to a protest, I love when you do them because I get to watch you perform, but I'm not going just for the fun of it."

"Please…" Maureen pouted as she wrapped Joanne in a hug.

"No." Joanne said firmly.

"Well can you at least hang out with me today; I'm bored out of my mind." Maureen whined.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah I can hang out with you today, what do you want to do?"

Maureen kissed Joanne on the cheek, and then headed for her shoes and coat. "Me and Collins will sometimes go down to the park, and watch people rollerblade, we always make fun of the people that fall…which is kind of our fault because we put sticks on the path, it's a fun time!"

"Maureen that's mean." Joanne said.

Maureen pulled her coat over her shoulders. "We only do it to the people who think they're better then us."

Joanne just sighed as she let Maureen drag her out of the apartment.

Later that night, Collins strolled out of the bedroom to see Angel lying on the couch.

"Hey." Collins said greeting Angel with a kiss.

Angel sat up, repositioning himself so Collins could snuggle him. "Hey."

"I'm bored." Collins said.

"What do you want to do?" Angel asked.

Collins shrugged, while he looked around the apartment. His eyes then fell on a salt shaker and a hug smile grew on his lips. "Hey, I have an idea."

Collins leg go of Angel, as he walked into the kitchen to grab the salt, he then came back out and held it up to Angel. "I dare you to eat all of this."

Angel glanced at Collins with a confused expression, and then his eyes met the salt shaker that was half full.

"No." He simply replied.

Collins face fell as he joined Angel on the couch. "Why not?"

Angel smirked a little. "Why would you even ask me to do something like that?"

Collins fell against the couch. "Because it's something Maureen would do."

"That's gross." Angel said.

Collins nodded. "I got her to drink an entire carton of milk one time…she did in two minutes…"

Angel snickered as he wrapped Collins in a hug. "Sweetie…you two are weird."

"Do you want to at least go to the movies, and pretend we are snobby rich people?" Collins asked.

Angel sighed; taking in how lost he was with out Maureen. "Yeah let's go."

Collins thanked Angel by giving him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. He then jumped up, pulled his jacket on, and he and Angel made their way to the movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Joanne was at working sitting behind her desk, just finishing up some work, when all of a sudden there was a buzzing noise.

"Ms Jefferson?" A voice came on Joanne's speaker.

Joanne held down the button. "Yes?"

"Someone by the name of Angel is out here to see you; do you wish for me to send her in?"

"Yes please." Joanne answered.

A few minutes later the door to Joanne's office opened up, and Angel walked in quickly taking a seat in front of her desk.

"So we have a problem..." Angel began.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah a Collins Maureen problem?"

Angel sighed while leaning back, and crossing her legs. "I watch him, he'll sit there on the couch, then get this huge smile, reach for the phone, pull back, and then look to me, and ask if I want to go to some rally thing..."

Joanne shook her head. "Maureen tried to get me to go to some protest..."

"Then when you say no dose she go curl up in bed?" Angel asked.

Joanne nodded in agreement.

"He even dared me to eat salt..."Angel said with a grossed out expression.

Joanne snickered. "Maureen wanted me to time her, so she could see if she could drink an entire carton of milk in under one minute."

Angel giggled. "Sugar I think your girl needs to get her stomach pumped."

"I think my girl needs her best friend back. I don't like seeing her like this; she just lays around all day. I mean I love when she is home with me, but not like this." Joanne said.

"We need to get them back together somehow..." Angel suggested.

They both sat and thought about it for a few moments, until Angel's face brighten up.

"I got it; lets do a Life Cafe get together."

Joanne smirked. "Perfect...when?"

"Friday? It's tomorrow." Angel answered.

"Sounds good to me."

"They love to get drunk, so this just might work." Angel said with a grin. "Anyways I have to head back now; I was sent out to get some food."

Joanne nodded, as she walked Angel to the door.

"See you tomorrow." Joanne said while giving Angel a quick hug.

When Angel arrived home Collins was on the couch in sweat pants, and a sweat shirt. There were empty chip bags lying all around, and the TV was turned up loud.

"She's a liar!" Collins shouted while throwing a chip at the TV.

Angel sighed as she walked closer. "Have you been sitting there all day?"

Collins shrugged. "So what...I have nothing to do anyways...besides you when you are home." He then smiled from ear to ear. "Speaking of doing you, you wanna maybe...?"

Angel smirked but then pushed Collins back. "How about you take a shower first?"

Collins slowly stood up; before he began walking he turned to face Angel. "You want to maybe join me?"

Angel grinned as she jumped up and followed him to the bathroom. "Oh before I forget, we are all having a Life Cafe get together tomorrow."

Collins only nodded as he pulled Angel in the bathroom, shutting the door behind them, and then bringing her in for a long kiss.

Joanne walked into the apartment expecting to find Maureen lying on the couch, but instead the door to their balcony was open, and she spotted Maureen sitting outside in the cold. Joanne scrunched up her face in confusion, and headed out side, as she got closer she could smell something familiar.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out as she stepped outside.

Maureen jumped at the sudden voice, and turned her head to face Joanne. "Hey baby, come join me."

Joanne smiled at the chipper voice. As she got closer Maureen brought something to her lips, lingering it there for a moment, and then bringing it down only so she could blow out smoke. Joanne stood in front of Maureen, Maureen looked up and smiled.

"Kiss pookie?" Maureen asked with a pout of her lips.

Joanne studied Maureen, taking in her glossy eyes, and eerie expression. "Maureen are you high?"

Maureen giggled. "Well I am on the tenth floor of an apartment building, so it's safe to say I'm pretty high."

Joanne shook her head as she reached down, and pulled a joint out of Maureen's hand. "Oh my god you're high!"

"Give it back!" Maureen demanded as she clawed at Joanne's hand.

Joanne shook her head. "I thought you stopped this?"

Maureen shrugged. "I did...but then I went for a walk today, and then I saw someone smoking some, and it reminded me of Collins, so I thought maybe if I did a little it would help me remember what he looks like..." By the end of her sentence there were tears streaming down her face.

Joanne quickly put out the substance and gathered Maureen's face in her hands. "Honeybear if you want to talk to him, then call him! He misses you as much as you miss him."

Maureen pulled away and dramatically sighed. "No he doesn't...he has Angel!"

"Maureen he misses you, I talked to Angel trust me!" Joanne said.

Maureen just sat there for a moment processes everything, until finally she looked Joanne in the eyes. "Joanne?" She said quietly.

"Yes?" Joanne asked with hopeful eyes.

Maureen held out her arms. "Hold me?"

Joanne rolled her eyes towards her girlfriend, but she couldn't resist and brought Maureen into a warm embrace. They held it for a long time, until Joanne pulled away.

"We are all getting together at the Life tomorrow...maybe he'll be there, and you two can talk." Joanne said.

Maureen nodded. "Maybe."

"How about we go inside now?" Joanne asked.

Maureen slowly stood up, wrapping her arms around the lawyer, as they both walked into the warmth of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not my best chapter, but I needed a filler...you know? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next night all the boho's arrived at The Life Café, although it wasn't the same party as it normally would be. Normally Collins and Maureen would kick things off by starting some kind of drinking game, which in the end would get everyone drinking, but since they were in a little fight, they avoided each other, and the only drunk person was Mimi. Roger was having a good time because Mimi was having a good time, Mark was also having a good time because he had someone to film, but Angel and Joanne just sat by their motionless lovers as they pouted about nonsense.

"Come on Maureen, have a drink or something." Joanne urged.

Maureen flopped back in her chair. "I don't feel like it…can we just go home?"

Joanne sighed while eyeing Angel who was sitting on Collins lap, while he took a slow sip of beer. Angel gave Joanne a sympathetic look and shrugged.

"What's with you people today!" Mimi shouted as she took another shot.

"Who cares about them Meems, you keep on drinking." Roger said as he raised his beer.

Mimi looked around at the lifeless bar. "But I'm the only one." She then shrugged. "Oh well never stopped me before!"

After awhile Angel stood up and headed for the bathroom talking to Joanne through her eyes. Joanne took the hint and followed Angel, and they stood just before the entrance.

"What do we do?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know…I think we need to get them alone." Angel said.

"You two having a problem?" Mimi asked as she bounced over.

"Kind of." Joanne said eyeing Maureen and Collins.

Mimi followed her eyes and nodded. "They're still in a fight huh?"

"We need to get them back together." Angel said.

"Hmmm." Mimi began thinking, her eyes looking up at the ceiling, as she grabbed a shot off of a tray, just as a waiter walked past the three. After taking the shot, her face lit up. "I GOT IT!"

Angel and Joanne both jumped surprised by the dancer's drunken reaction.

"Lock them in a room then let them fight it out." Mimi said with a smile.

Joanne and Angel exchanged glances and smiled.

"You know that could work." Angel said.

"Were can we do it?" Joanne asked.

"The guys bathroom, no one ever uses it." Mimi suggested. "The guys all think it's funny to pee outside…"

Joanne and Angel both nodded. "Thank Meems!"

"No problem chica's!" Mimi said with joy as she kissed them both on the cheek, and stumbled over to Roger.

"Hey Collins." Angel whispered in his ear. "I know something fun we can do…"

"Leave?" Collins asked.

"No…"Angel said suggestively as she took his hand and led him over to the bathroom, where Joanne had Maureen pinned up against the wall in a distracting kiss.

"Go to the bathroom?" Collins asked puzzled.

"Make out in the bathroom." Angel said with raised eyebrows.

Collins smiled. "Okay."

"You first." Angel said while holding the door open for him.

Collins eagerly walked in waiting for his love.

Angel then tapped Joanne on the shoulder, a signal that meant it was her turn to do her part in the scam.

"Maureen…" Joanne moaned as she pulled away.

"What?" Maureen asked her eyes still closed, and her mind still dazed from the heated make out session.

Joanne then grabbed her arm and swung her in the boy's bathroom. Angel and Joanne then quickly took a chair and blocked the door off.

"HEY!" Maureen called out from the other side. "Let me out!"

Collins turned around and frowned. "You're not Angel."

"No shit." Maureen shot back. "They locked us in."

"What." Collins said as he tried pushing the door open. "LET US OUT!"

"Not until you two make up." Angel said.

"But that could take days, what if I have to use the bathroom!" Maureen called out.

"Sweetie…you are in a bathroom." Angel pointed out.

Maureen took in her surroundings. "Oh…"

"What if we get hungry?" Collins asked.

"To bad." Joanne said. "You two will have to either make up or starve!"

"But pookie!" Maureen whined. "I'm pouting! You know you can't resist my pout."

"Angel…" Collins began. "I'll give you a back rub." 

"You two can't make us give in." Angel said.

"Yeah we have each other." Joanne added. "Just like you two have each other, so work things out!"

Collins and Maureen both sighed and turned around. Collins walked over to the opposite side of the room, while Maureen leaned against the wall and slid down it.

On the other side a drunken Mimi came up to Joanne and Angel who were sitting on chairs in front of the bathroom.

"How's it going?" Mimi asked.

"Well I don't hear any talking so…probably not good." Angel said.

Mimi nodded. "That sucks…and you know what else sucks…this place closes in about two hours. You're going to have to let them out."

"Great." Joanne said sarcastically.

"It's like a time bomb ticking." Mimi giggled.

Just then Roger put an arm around her shoulders. "Anything yet?"

Joanne and Angel shook their heads, while Roger frowned.

"That sucks…its not fun when they fight…its like the world stops spinning…" Roger said as he pulled Mimi close.

"It will be fun to watch later though…" Mark randomly added.

In the bathroom Maureen and Collins eyed each other.

"So…" Maureen stated.

Collins nodded. "So…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Collins and Maureen both sat there staring at one another.

"So…" Collins said again.

Maureen sighed. "This is stupid I'm not an animal." She then jumped up and started pounding on the door. "I'm not an animal let me out!"

"You sure sounded like one, when you were mooing!" Roger shouted, which made Maureen grimace.

"Maureen you know they are going to keep us in here until we resolve this." Collins said.

Maureen stopped pounding and turned around. "Well…apologize then…"

"What?" Collins asked shocked. "Why do I have to apologize, I didn't even do anything."

"Yes you did!" Maureen shot back.

"Then tell me what I did?" Collins fired back.

Maureen stopped and thought about the question, she started pacing back and forth, as a huge grin grew on Collins face.

"You don't remember do you?" Collins asked with a soft chuckle.

Maureen stopped pacing and eyed the taller man. "So what if I don't…you did something or else we wouldn't be locked up in this bathroom."

"You're just being a drama queen." Collins said.

"That's it!" Maureen said her finger pointing in Collins face. "That's part of the reason…I get sick of being called that."

Collins sighed. "But you are one."

Maureen shrugged. "Well it still hurts to be called one every single day of your life, I'm sorry entire life, since the day you were born…to the day you die…"

"You're starting it again…" Collins warned.

Maureen stopped mid sentence. "Well sorry I'm an actress! I like drama!"

"Then why do you get mad when I call you a drama queen?"

"I don't know…Collins…because…I don't know…I actually don't mind it…that's not the reason I'm mad at you…" Maureen suddenly decided.

Collins shook his head. "Girl you are impossible! Why are you mad?"

Maureen sighed and then a smirk hit her face. "I have no idea…honestly…I can't think of one reason why I would be mad at you…you did nothing to me…"

"PMS?" Collins asked with an understanding nod.

Maureen looked down and shook her head. "Nope…"

"Well," Collins began as he walked closer to Maureen. "If it makes you feel any better I'm sorry, if I did hurt your feelings or what not…"

Maureen jumped in his arms. "I'm sorry too!"

"I just want my best friend back." Collins said into her messy brown curls.

Maureen sniffled. "Me too."

"Friends again?" Collins asked.

Maureen nodded. "Best friends!"

"Now want to go grab a drink?" Collins asked with Maureen still in his arms.

"I would love too!" Maureen said.

"You guys!" Collins knocked on the door. "Let us out, we're friends again."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Angel called out.

"Trust us we're not!" Maureen said.

"That's what you said to me, when you cheated on me." Mark shouted. "Don't trust her!"

"Let us out." Collins said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the door opened a crack, and Joanne peered inside to see Collins arm wrapped around Maureen's shoulders, and Maureen's arm wrapped around Collins waist. Joanne smiled and opened the door, letting the two out.

Everyone eyed the two.

"We're friends!" Maureen said hugging Collins once again.

Mimi still being drunk began clapping. "That was my idea! You guys my idea brought Collins and Maureen back together."

Roger pulled Mimi close. "And the world starts spinning again."

"Lets celebrate!" Collins said as him and Maureen headed to the bar.

Angel and Joanne looked towards each other, and then quickly hugged.

"Thank god that's over." Angel said.

Joanne nodded. "Amen to that."

"Finally the party starts!" Mimi said as she watched Collins and Maureen walk back with drinks in their hands.

"Looks like you didn't have to waste your money on a basket of porn, eh Collins?" Roger said nudging the professor in the ribs.

"Porn?" Maureen asked her ears perking up.

Collins chuckled. "Roger and I were joking about sending you a present, that would help you forgive me for whatever I did…and a basket of porn came up."

Maureen took a sip of her beer, and with a sly smirk said, "If you sent me a basket of porn, I would have been your best friend again the moment I received it. I'm sorry scratch that…I would have became your best friend again the moment I finished watching, and reading them…and taking the after math of it out on Joanne…"

"Okay!" Mark said his hands covering his ears, while everyone laughed. "You two are friends now, that's all the information we need."

Joanne giggled pulling Maureen on her lap. Angel quickly kissed Collins, before sitting on his lap.

"Cheers!" Mimi said holding up a drink. "To things being back to normal…and to my idea!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said.

Then next day Collins and Angel were at Joanne's apartment hanging with MoJo, they were watching a movie, when Maureen declared she was going to go make some more popcorn since they ran out, Collins in turn followed the diva into the kitchen, leaving Angel and Joanne alone in the living room.

"Doesn't popcorn only take three minutes?" Angel asked his eyes still glued on the movie.

"Usually why?" Joanne asked.

"It's been about ten minutes." Angel replied.

A puzzled look crossed over Joanne's face. "You're right…should we check on them?"

Angel nodded, as he stood up, pulling Joanne with him. They both looped arms and slowly headed to the kitchen.

"Come on Maureen you can do it!" They heard Collins shout.

Angel and Joanne both glanced at each other, before bursting into the kitchen to find, Maureen chugging a jug of chocolate milk, while Collins stood back with his eyes on his watch cheering her on.

Soon the milk disappeared, and Maureen brought the empty milk jug down wiping her mouth in the process, her breathing heavy as she eyed Collins. "How'd I do?"

Collins looked at his watch, then back up at her with a giant grin. "You beat your old record!"

"I did?" She asked.

Collins only nodded, and it wasn't long before the two were hugging.

"I knew I would do better with chocolate milk!" Maureen said. "It just taste better!"

Angel then accidentally hit something on the counter, causing a noise, and causing the now friends again to look up at them.

Maureen smiled towards Joanne, a brown milk mustache on her face. "Pookie did you see me?"

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes. "I sure did honeybear."

"Sugar…doesn't your stomach hurt?" Angel asked.

Maureen shook her head. "Never…"

Collins then walked over to the fridge opening it up. "What else can you chug?"

Maureen walked next to him. "I don't know…"

Joanne and Angel just watched as the two searched the fridge.

"Weird." Joanne muttered.

Angel nodded. "Want to go back to our movie?"

"Lets." Joanne said as her and Angel walked back into the living room, setting themselves on the couch.

Maureen and Collins looked at each other.

"I don't understand…Joanne never wanted to time how fast I could drink things." Maureen said.

Collins shrugged. "I know Angel never wanted to participate in any of my dares."

Maureen and Collins just eyed each other, and then smiled before saying at the same time, "Weird."

"Ooo pickle juice!" Maureen said as she grabbed the jar.

"I don't think pickle juice and chocolate milk will mix very good." Collins warned.

Maureen shrugged as she twisted the cap off. "You can always time me throwing up."

Collins frowned but then smiled. "Okay."

It wasn't long before Maureen was hunched over the toilet with Collins holding her hair back, as he timed, and commented on everything that came up, thus completing the rekindling of their friendship.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah this story wasn't the best, and it was short...but I had fun writing it, because I love Collins and Maureen...aw they have such a cute friendship...  
Anyways thanks for R&Ring:D**


End file.
